


Pinned

by tiny-freakin-head (Hobbitfing)



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Light Bondage, M/M, Marks, Multi, Situational Humiliation, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbitfing/pseuds/tiny-freakin-head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the BLU Spy gets caught in the RED Sniper's nest after battle, he's in for a rough night. (And RED Engineer joins in, too)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinned

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this story is right on the edge between dub-con and non-con!
> 
> This was written because of a prompt from [mister-stalker](http://mister-stalker.tumblr.com) over on Tumblr , based on this amazing, gorgeous, sexy-as-fuck [gifset](http://tiny-freakin-head.tumblr.com/post/132412163071/vidyagame) by [vidyagame](http://vidyagame.tumblr.com).
> 
> (Though, honestly, we might have written something based on this anyway, because HAWT!)

Sniper knew the enemy Spy was in his nest, but he waited, watching the seconds tick by on his watch out of the corner of his eye. He was too far from a speaker to hear exactly what the Announcer was saying as she counted down the minutes remaining of the day's battle, but he knew it wasn't long. And once the battle was over, the Spy would let his guard down, thinking himself safe. He glanced around just often enough to make the Spy cautious, to make him wait rather than rushing in for a kill.

Damn that filthy bushman! Spy could tell the Sniper was aware of his presence, but rather than reaching for his kukri or shouting for help, the infernal man simply continued glancing through his scope, periodically downing gulps of the decaffeinated excuse for coffee he drank and cooly gazing directly at Spy. Spy crept incrementally closer, grimacing as the creaky floorboards groaned beneath him, though he was careful to time his movements with explosions to cover the sound. There were only minutes left of battle, but he wanted this revenge kill for a particularly upsetting Jarate incident.

Sniper kept his ears carefully attuned to where he was sure the Spy was. The floorboards may have creaked but it was hard to tell with all the other noise around them. The one thing the Spy always forgot to cloak, though, was his smell. Mostly it went unnoticed, especially after a long battle, but the familiar tang of his cologne and a bit of sweat… Sniper could practically feel the Spy in the room with him, just using his nose. The Announcer's voice cut through all the other sounds and Sniper carefully put his rifle down. This would have to be quick if he wanted it to work.

 _Merde_! Spy snarled silently when he heard the Announcer call the end of battle. His team had won, at least, but he hadn't managed his revenge kill. Well, he'd simply have to try again the next day. With a final glower at the enemy Sniper—though not dropping his cloak—he headed for the ladder, with slightly less stealth now that the day's combat was over.

Ears still keen and listening, Sniper took three quick steps and found the Spy just where he'd expected him. It didn't take much to pin the invisible man's arms to his sides forcefully, holding his skinny wrists hard enough to bruise. "Gotcha," he breathed against the Spy's balaclava-covered ear.

Spy let out a startled gasp that quickly turned into a growl of disgust—with himself, though the Sniper definitely had a faint tang of urine about him. Forcing himself to keep still and not show any sign of pain, Spy murmured, "The battle is over for the day, jar man. Let me go." Proximity to the Sniper stiffened his spine—and that voice, loathe as he was to admit it, stiffened his cock. He had to fight himself not to struggle, to remain haughty and aloof. His cloak would last a little longer if he kept still, not that it was doing him much good at the moment.

"Nah, I don't think so," he growled, pulling the Spy tight against his chest. He held the smaller man easily with one hand on his wrists, the other patting him down quickly for weapons. Sniper tossed the butterfly knife over where he'd left his rifle, and the Spy's revolver soon joined it.

"There we go," Sniper grinned. His hand slid from the Spy's pockets to his groin, squeezing him none-too-gently.

Spy huffed and sighed his way through the search, making an elegant sound of displeasure as each weapon or tool was removed. He froze when the Sniper's hand drifted lower, gasping again, though this one had a very different tone. It took him a few panting breaths to be able to respond in a level voice. "That is not a knife in my trousers, nor am I happy to see you."

"Feels a lot like you're happy to see me," Sniper's low chuckle sent a shiver down Spy's spine. "I hope you don't have any plans for tonight, mate." He released the Spy's cock and grabbed something out of his own pocket. It was electrical tape; probably borrowed from Engineer. Sniper wrapped it tightly around the Spy's wrists. Now that the Spy was bound, he took his cigarette case out and tossed it aside as well.

With a puff of smoke, Spy's cloak disintegrated, leaving him exposed. Shivering, feeling much more vulnerable than he had a moment before, although nothing about his situation had really changed, Spy shot the Sniper a disdainful glance. Mentally cursing his cock, he struggled briefly, but the Sniper had him held very effectively, and soon his wrists were bound. Swallowing hard, he said, "And why would that be? What are you going to do with me, hmm? Piss all over me?" He laughed, mockingly. "Let me go now and spare yourself a little humiliation."

"Don't go givin' me ideas," Sniper laughed. He swept the Spy's legs out from under him and pushed him to the floor. "Stay down, mate," he said, sitting on one of the crates and grabbing the butterfly knife from where he'd tossed it. Carefully, he opened it, then let it swing in his fingers to get a feel for the weight of it. "Pretty little knife," he murmured. "Not something I'd usually use, but I suppose a job like this requires a bit more finesse."

Spy grunted when he fell, unable to catch himself as he normally would with his wrists bound. "Put that down," he said, coldly, "or you're liable to cut yourself. And wouldn't that be a pity?" Moving with a great deal less dignity than he'd prefer, Spy managed to push himself into a sitting position. "And what job would that be, precisely?"

"This job," Sniper pushed the Spy back to the floor by his collar, thumping his head against the wooden floor. With a smirk, he slid the knife under the top button of the Spy's suit, cutting through it with ease.

Momentarily stunned, Spy could only watch, helplessly, as the Sniper ruined his coat. Blinking, he gave an exasperated cry, glaring up at his rival. " _Mon dieu_! What is wrong with you?!" His heart sped up, cock stiffening even further, and right at that moment, he wasn't sure which he hated more—the Sniper, or his dick.

"Let's get this thing off you, I'm sure that'll be more comfortable," Sniper cut through the coat at the collar and all the way down the Spy's sleeves, parting it over his arms. His dress shirt got much the same treatment; he sliced it up the Spy's abdomen, then down his shoulders and arms. Once he was satisfied that both pieces of clothing were ruined, he pulled them out from under his rival's thin frame and tossed them aside.

" _Je te deteste_ ," Spy snarled, kicking out at the Sniper's legs with both feet.

With the Spy's legs mostly trapped beneath Sniper, the kicking did very little to dissuade the larger man. "I'm not so sure you do," Sniper sneered down at him, sliding the knife between the Spy's skin and his trousers. The fabric tore easily against the sharp blade and from there Sniper just grabbed an edge and pulled. There was a great tearing noise and then the Spy was exposed, only the soft material of his briefs covering his erection.

Fuck, he'd forgotten the Sniper spoke French; or at least what passed for it outside of France. "Non," he gasped, when the Sniper lowered the knife, his eyes involuntarily going wide. He blinked, perhaps glanced away a moment, and his trousers were gone. He was blushing—him, blushing!—face turned to the side so he wouldn't have to look up at that smug, smiling bushman and his stupid pointy teeth.

Sniper made quick work of the Spy's trousers, and soon enough they joined the pile of scraps that had once been expensive clothes. With a leer, Sniper slit the Spy's briefs from groin to hips and pulled the ruined things off him. "Like Christmas morning," he chuckled.

Reduced to inarticulate sounds of rage, face crimson, Spy glowered at his rival. "Stop now, and I will not carry out further revenge than I ordinarily would. Continue, and I will make your life very unpleasant indeed." His cock, however, was sending a very different message. Spy was afraid that, under the circumstances, with him bound, naked and helpless, his erection was making more of an impact than his words.

"Yoo-hoo! Hey, Sniper, you up there?" Engineer called up the ladder leading to Sniper's nest.

The Spy's threats only made Sniper's grin grow wider and when he heard Engineer's voice down below he perked up. Ignoring the man beneath him except to sit on his thighs and press the tip of the butterfly knife to his navel, he shouted down at his teammate. "I'm here, mate," he called. "Caught myself a Spy. You want in on this?"

"Did you, now?" Engineer chuckled. "Wondered why I missed you in the shower. I'm glad I came along to check on you!" He could soon be heard climbing the ladder, and then his head popped into view. He whistled at the sight he beheld, taking off his hardhat and goggles and setting them aside. "Well, ain't that a sight!" Climbing all the way into the nest, he smirked down at the enemy Spy. "Doesn't look like he altogether minds being caught, does it? Ain't that…interesting." He sat on a crate, grinning at his Sniper. "Got any plans for him?"

One man was bad enough, but two was more than he could bear. Spy struggled in earnest, careful of the knife near a very delicate area, soundly cursing both of them in French when he failed to get free.

"Hold him for me?" Sniper stood, kicking the Spy back down as the man struggled to get up from the floor. He shrugged out of his vest and unbuttoned his red shirt, laying them aside and stripping off the white undershirt he wore underneath. His trousers soon followed. Underneath them he was nude. He'd had to take off his hat to get out of his undershirt, but he pulled it back on once he was naked.

"'course, darlin'. Least I can do, you getting us somethin' so pretty for tonight." Engineer flipped the Spy over with a deft twist. Pinning the Frenchman's bound wrists to the floor with his organic hand, he planted his Gunslinger between the Spy's shoulder blades. "Now," he told Spy, smirking, "I wouldn't struggle too much, or I might…twitch." He flexed the fingers of his mechanical hand, letting the Spy feel the strength of his steel fingers.

Spy howled, loud and genuine. He was _furious_ at this treatment, struggling madly for a few minutes. His efforts were futile, and he soon stopped, panting. He tried to get his legs under him, only to feel the Engineer's damn Gunslinger tighten warningly.

Sniper couldn't help but laugh at the Spy's noises. "Yeah, can't cloak your way outta this one, can you?" he grabbed a bottle of lube from his discarded vest and slicked his already erect cock. The fight and watching the Spy struggle against Engineer had really gotten him going. "Flip him over, would you? I wanna watch his face."

"Aw, sorry 'bout that, pardner," Engineer drawled, grinning up at Sniper. "Here, that suit you better?" he asked, flipping the Spy again, planting his organic hand on the middle of the Spy's chest and switching to pin the Frenchman's wrists with his Gunslinger.

"I am not some sort of…pancake! to be flipped about!" Spy protested, glaring up at the Engineer. Glancing at the Sniper, his eyes widened when he saw the bottle of lube, and he struggled again. "What…non, you can't…!" he protested, even as his cock twitched and his legs spread a little.

"You're sayin' one thing, mate, but you're doing another," Sniper smirked, nudging the toe of his boot under the Spy's ass and tilting him. "Now you're gonna be good and not kick me, or else this pleasant evening's gonna take a really mean turn, you understand?" Cock slick and hard, he stood in front of the Spy for a moment, letting him take it in.

Spy moaned, the sound somewhere between fear, anger, and desperate, helpless arousal. Turning his head away, he slid down just a fraction, as much as the Engineer's grip would allow, rubbing against the toe of the Sniper's boot, canting his hips higher. "Are you going to fuck me, or just stand there and talk at me?" he sneered, with a bravado he wasn't feeling at the moment.

"There, that's right," Engineer purred, low and soothing. "You just lay back and let us take care of you." Smirking, he stretched out his thumb and stroked one of the Spy's nipples, watching it rise at his touch, loving the way the Spy gasped for him.

"Yeah, I knew you'd be beggin' me for this sooner or later," Sniper murmured, kneeling between the Spy's spread legs and grabbing him by his thighs. Lifting him, he pressed his cock against the Spy's anus, letting the other man's body open to him.

Spy groaned, cock so hard it bobbed against his stomach every time he moved, or the Sniper jostled him. Deciding he was resigned rather than painfully aroused, Spy arched his back, lifting his hips to meet the Sniper.

"Eager little thing, ain't he?" Engineer chuckled, moving so both hands were on the Spy's wrists so he wouldn't get in Sniper's way. Kneeling like this, his face was directly above the Spy's, and he grinned down at their captive. "Hello, Dolly," he murmured, leaning in on the Spy's wrists a little.

"Sure is," Sniper groaned, cock sliding home into the Spy. "Fuck, he's so tight. You gonna take a turn after?" he asked Engineer, fingernails digging into his captive's thighs.

"You bet his sweet ass I will," Engineer agreed, giving the Spy's face a gentle slap. "Just watchin' you's got me hard as steel."

  
Hissing at the slight pain from the Sniper scratching him, Spy only had a moment to glare up at his captors before the Sniper filled him completely. He cried out, hands jerking and twisting in the Engineer's grip, legs twitching as his body adjusted to the intrusion. His eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned, digging his heels into the Sniper's back to pull their bodies closer together, fucking himself deeper.

"That's it, ya mongrel," Sniper growled, starting to fuck the Spy in earnest now that he'd fully seated himself in the other man. It didn't take him long to get up to speed, hands tight on the Spy's legs, cock thrusting in and out quickly. "You're just lovin' this, aren't you?"

Spy cried out again, a low moan of anguish and desire. Glowering up at the Sniper, he arched to meet each of the Australian's thrusts—if this was happening, he might as well enjoy it, he reasoned.

Now that Sniper was settled, Engineer slid his organic hand down the Spy's chest again, somewhere between holding him down and stroking. "He is, isn't he?" he agreed, smiling up at Sniper.

Sniper was breathing hard, ragged, face flushed. "Can't wait to watch you fuck him," he groaned, bottoming out in the Spy with a gasp. "Fuck."

"Can't wait to fuck him," Engineer replied. "You close?" He smirked down at the Spy. "It'll be better for you if you don't come yet; either way, I'm gonna fuck you when he's done."

Tight-lipped, Spy glared at the Engineer, nodding tersely. Not being able to touch himself helped, as did his anger, but…say what he might about the filthy bushman, the Sniper was good with his dick, hitting all the right places deep inside Spy as though he knew them already. And maybe he did—Spy suspected the enemy Sniper was sleeping with his own Spy, though thinking too hard about the logistics of that made him feel slightly nauseous.

With a sharp cry, Sniper came in the Spy. He pulled out, releasing the Spy's legs and letting his ass hit the floor. "Fuck," he panted, grinning. Sniper sat back, watching his cum leak out of the Spy with a leer. "That's how I like you," he chuckled.

Spy cried out, first from the feeling of the Sniper filling him, then from the sudden shock of being dropped. He gave the Sniper an angry, sulky look, then blushed and looked away. He felt…utterly debauched, and still hungry for more. Fortunately for him…

"Yippie-ki-yay." Trusting the Spy would be pliant enough for a moment, Engineer released his grip on the Spy's wrists. Standing, he unbuttoned his overalls and shimmied out of them. "My turn." Within a few moments, he was naked except for his boots and socks, kneeling between the Spy's legs. His cock was much thicker than Sniper's, but also shorter.

Sniper picked up the discarded butterfly knife and went to sit where Engineer had been, pulling the Spy's body up into his lap and resting his head against his chest. He slid the knife under the balaclava still covering the Spy's face and began to cut up his neck and over his cheek. "You liked that, didn't you?" he murmured. "Let's see what you're hidin' under here."

Being in the Sniper's lap was quite comfortable, despite how bony the Australian was, and it was nice to be held after being roughly used, but then the damn bushman had to go and ruin it. Spy was aware that the mask, form fitting as it was, didn't do much to disguise his face, but it was the _principal_ of the thing! He struggled again, kicking at the Engineer and twisting, trying to bite the Sniper.

"Mmm," Engineer purred, stroking the Spy's thigh. "I don't mind a bit of struggle." He picked up the discarded lube bottle and poured a generous amount onto his palm, slicking his cock thoroughly. Dodging the Spy's kick, he laughed and easily lifted the Frenchman's ass with a hand beneath it. "Now, now, none of that." Grunting, he pressed the tip of his dick against the Spy's opening and started pressing in. "I don't even have to open you up first," he said, pleased, "I can just…ngh…slide right on in!" It was still a bit of a stretch, because of Sniper's slenderer cock, but the Spy felt amazing wrapped around him. "You were right," he called over the Spy's body to Sniper, "he's…ahhh…so tight!" He laughed. "Now, let's see how you look, hmm?"

After cutting the mask off, Sniper pulled it off, mussing the Spy's hair. He looked so normal, his black hair going silver, it all stuck to his face where he'd been sweating. Sniper wasn't sure what he'd been expecting, but this wasn't really it. "Yeah, he'll do," Sniper grunted. "Though for all his fancy talk, he's really not all that handsome is he?"

Spy _screamed_ , high and wordless and full of rage. He sank his teeth into the Sniper's bare thigh, kicking wildly and furiously at the Engineer.

Engineer raised an eyebrow at his lover, shaking his head with a grin at Sniper's cheek. "He'll do," he agreed, grabbing the Spy's legs so the Frenchman couldn't fight. "Damn, but he gets tight when he's pissed! He'll get me right quick if you keep that up." He bottomed out, filling the Spy, before withdrawing until only his head was left inside his prisoner, before plunging deep again with a satisfied grunt.

Smirking, Sniper grabbed the Spy by the jaw and forced his head to the floor between his knees with a loud thunk against the wood. "Come on, pet, don't be like that. I said you'd do. Can't expect anything better, now can you?" he growled. "I mean, you're not exactly a spring chicken anymore."

"Fuck you!" Spy shouted, bound hands clawing for purchase on flesh or wood, straining hard enough that the electrical tape stretched a little, though not enough for him to free himself. Engineer shifted within him and he moaned, splayed between the two men. He wanted to hate this, hate what they were doing to him, but he was so full, so stretched, so close…

"Easy now," Engineer murmured, to both of them. "I was looking for more of a trail horse than a bronco." He gave Sniper a slightly quelling look; Spies were notoriously touchy about their age.

Sniper laughed, stroking the Spy's hair. "I'm just trying to help," he grinned. "Make him tighten up for you," he winked at Engineer. "But I'll ease off if that's what you need." He took a fistful of the Spy's thick dark hair and pulled hard, tipping the other man's head back. "You know what you need?" he said thoughtfully. "A nice, big hickey." Sniper bent and pressed his lips to Spy's exposed throat, first just a kiss, then sucking the skin into his mouth, between his teeth, those sharp canines leaving deep indentations in the sensitive skin of Spy's neck.

"He certainly does that," Engineer agreed, picking up his slow, steady rhythm again, hands gripping the Spy's hips.

Spy groaned, low and sensual. His erection, which had softened a little at the Sniper's words, sprang back to full hardness; he'd always loved having his hair pulled. Eyes half-lidded, he gazed up at the Sniper. "N-non," he protested, weakly. "I do not need…" He hissed, arching and squirming beneath the Australian, thrashing harder and crying out louder as the Sniper's bite intensified.

Sniper finally released his neck, the grip on the Spy's hair loosening as well. "Yeah, nice and red," he murmured, pulling the Spy up for a rough kiss, his teeth sharp against the Spy's lower lip.

Spy came, howling, when the Sniper released his throat, spurting across his chest, some even spattering the Sniper's upper body. Panting, he glared up the Australian, but he couldn't form words yet.

"Oh, fuck!" Engineer cried, swearing unexpectedly. "Shoot, and here I thought he was tight before!" the Texan laughed, giving the Spy's rump a fond swat. "I'm close, boy, I'm real close…" He picked up his rhythm, wanting to finish before the Spy came down too far and the fucking became too uncomfortable.

"Yeah, you loved that, didn't you?" Sniper sneered down at him. "You certainly came all over yourself."

Still barely able to lift his head, which made it much less menacing, Spy snarled up at the Sniper, body bucking as the Engineer slammed into him.

Engineer came not long after, hammering the Spy again and again. Groaning, he pulled free, giving the Spy's abdomen a fond pat. "Mmm…that was good. We'll have to do that again sometime." He grinned at Sniper. "Got a rag so I can clean up a bit?"

"Yeah, got lots of rags, actually." Sniper grabbed what used to be the Spy's dress shirt and tossed it to Engineer.

"That'll do." Engineer caught the scrap, laughing. He wiped himself clean, and held the cloth over the Spy for a moment, considering. "Mmm…nah, I think you look real pretty like that, don't you? Why don't you git on back to your own base, now."

Spy gaped up at the Engineer for a moment, incredulous, only to see that the Texan meant it. "Will you at least untie me?" he asked, voice as flat as he could manage under the circumstances.

"Only if you ask nicely," Sniper chided. "After we fucked you so nicely, all you do is ask for more, you ungrateful mongrel." He ran his fingers over the teeth marks on the Spy's neck.

Sighing, Spy offered his wrists; it would be bad enough having to walk back to his base, naked, covered in cum and bite marks. He wanted to at least have his hands free. "Please, untie me?" he asked, fighting to keep his voice from raising in anger. "An article of clothing, perhaps?"

"Just a please? No thank you?"

Engineer could only shake his head at Sniper, grinning; his lover could be truly fiendish when crossed.

Grinding his teeth for a moment, Spy let a "Thank you" slide between his lips.

"For someone who claims to be a gentleman, you really have no manners," Sniper ruffled the Spy's hair, cutting the tape from his wrists with the butterfly knife. "Go on, get, mongrel."

Half-snarling, Spy retreated down the ladder. At the bottom, he realized he didn't even have his cigarette case, so he couldn't cloak to sneak back into his base. Barring that, he had only one option: walk right in as though this was perfectly normal.

Engineer started dressing, grinning at Sniper. "Y'all know he's gonna be gunnin' for you, right?"

"Yeah," Sniper laughed, pulling a cigarette from Spy's abandoned case and lighting it. "Worth it."


End file.
